


sing that body electric

by ladybubblegum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, after the final fight with savitar but before the funeral, episode tag (sorta), the writers not showing us what they were up to during all that time is my villain origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: Cindy hadn’t vibed unintentionally in years--she’d made sure to hone that particular ability after nearly getting herself killed after getting hit with a vibe in the field one day chasing an armed breacher. She’d ensured that it would never happen again.Until now.





	sing that body electric

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbetaed but i'm so happy i finally FINISHED SOMETHING that i don't care. enjoy.

The trip back to her Earth was rough.

She wasn’t hurt; that last blast from Cisco wasn’t strong enough to do more than daze her for a few minutes. She’d been challenged more than a few times, but this was the first time she’d had an opponent who was aiming _not_ to hurt her. She hadn’t been lying when she told him that she’d never met anyone like him.

He was a distraction. She hadn’t had one of those in a long time.

It was the worst idea she’d ever had, even entertaining the thought of going to see him again. But she hadn’t been able to get that smile out of her head since the first moment she saw him, and she knew herself. She’d go back, eventually.

She dropped the bags of coffee near the table in her kitchen when she breached into her apartment; she’d have to find a good hiding place for it all tomorrow. Her place was as quiet as it always was, but tonight it seemed... _more_.

She sighed in frustration and grabbed the remote from her coffee table to turn on the television.

It was so fucking stupid. She’d met attractive people before, on this Earth, on other Earths. She’d had relationships and one night stands. None of them had ever fucked her up like this. None of them had ever...stuck to her like this. What was it about this one that was any different?

Even as the question passed through her mind, she knew the answer. She was pretty sure Cisco hadn’t learned to tune into the unique frequencies of individual people. He hadn’t felt it--hadn’t felt that tingling vibration of encountering someone who resonated with him. It was just at the edge of the scope of his current abilities; he felt just enough of her to be instantly intrigued and enamored, if his flirting was any indication, but he hadn’t been as...affected as she was. She was just lucky she was a good actress.

With a huff, she collapsed on the couch and tried to put him out of her mind.

It didn’t work.

\---

One gorilla fight, one kiss that blew her mind as much as his, and one fugitive brought to justice later, it still wasn’t working.

The job was good for getting things out of her head, though, and it wasn’t like Cisco was the first person she’d ever had to force herself to forget. She was able to move on and throw herself back into her work. She hunted breachers, she protected her world and her people, and she forced her life to go back to the way it was before.

It wasn’t enough.

“Cindy, what’s wrong with you?”

She was startled out of the thoughts she’d found herself lost in by Hardline at the doorway of her office at work. She wasn’t on assignment, and it had been a slow week, so she’d been assigned to desk duty. It was dull, boring, drone work, and she hated every second.

“Nothing,” she told him, and even as she said it, she knew he wouldn’t be fooled. Hardline was an old friend--well, as much of a friend as a co-worker whose real name was still a mystery could be. He’d seen some shit, and she’d been there for most of it.

Hardline leveled a disbelieving look at her, stepping into the office and closing the door behind him. “Bullshit. Tell me what’s wrong.” He dropped into one of the chairs and crossed his arms.

Cindy leaned back in her chair, silent for a few minutes before telling him quietly, “It’s complicated.”

“Everything about our lives is complicated,” he replied with a wry smile. “I’m gonna need more than that.”

“I can’t, I--” she cut herself off and sighed, scrubbing a hand tiredly across her face. “I met someone.”

Hardline perked up, interested, and leaned forward with a grin. “You did? That’s awesome!” he cried, but then frowned. “Why is that complicated?”

“He’s…” She glanced at her door, listening for anyone who might be walking past. “He’s not...from around here.” Hardline frowned, confused, and she continued. “He’s from... _out of town_?”

Realization dawned on him, and he sat back, groaning. “Sweetie…”

“I know,” she told him tiredly. “It’s the worst. But I can’t help it.”

“You’ve had flings before on other Earths and it hasn’t been a big deal,” he reasoned, shrugging. “What makes this time different?”

“We resonate at the same frequency,” Cindy grumbled, crossing her arms. “Once we interacted with each other, we were connected.”

“Nothing can happen,” he told her worriedly. “You know that, right? The higher-ups find out, you’re done. If your dad wasn’t on the council, they’d have you killed.”

“I know.”

“They’ll do their best to throw you in prison.”

“ _I know_.”

“At the very least, you’d be done Collecting. You’d never see him again. It would all be for nothing.”

Cindy threw her hands up. “It might not even matter. He hates me now anyway.” She gave Hardline a sad smile. “Looks like I’m safe after all.”

He smiled back as he stood, preparing to leave. “It’s for the best. Don’t do something you’ll regret when you already know how it’ll end. Feel better.”

Cindy nodded as he left, still pensive.

It was for the best.

\---

She wasn’t expecting the vision that slammed into her.

Cindy hadn’t vibed unintentionally in years--she’d made sure to hone that particular ability after nearly getting herself killed after getting hit with a vibe in the field one day chasing an armed breacher. She’d ensured that it would never happen again...until now. When it happened this time, she wasn’t doing anything overly stressful or active. She wasn’t even working. She’d just left the office, and on her way home she’d stopped to pick up milk and bread.

The world turning hazy and red was her only warning before the jumbled mess of a vision slammed into her-- _Cisco, and his doctor friend, only she wasn’t right, she wasn’t the same, she was readying an attack, and at such short range she could easily kill him with a single blast_ \--

The vision ended, and she didn’t even need a second to process before she was opening a breach and leaping through, her shopping basket thrown to the ground and her heart climbing into her throat.

\---

The next few hours were the longest of her life.

The decision to save Cisco was easy, and she intended to just go right back home after; but Cisco's tired, sad eyes made something in her still. Made her want to stay. She couldn't quite put her finger on why.

 _You know why_ , a little voice whispered in the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it.

So she stayed. She fought. She watched as Cisco nearly died again, but this time she could do nothing but sit there and _watch, again, it's happening again_ \--

And it had to be the doctor who came to the rescue this time, it had to be Caitlin, and Cynthia would try to muster the energy to be jealous or bitter about it, but she couldn't feel anything but the pure, high octane relief of Cisco standing right in front of her.

She wanted to go to him. She wanted to throw herself into his arms like some damsel in distress. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to press little kisses against his cheeks and eyes and forehead just to convince herself that he was real, he was there. The feeling slammed into her from nowhere and she didn't know what to do with it.

She waited until she was in his apartment, hours later, before she even spoke to him.

“Bedroom is over there,” he told her by way of a tour, waving a hand in the direction of a large industrial door at the far end of the room. “There's only one, but it's yours, for however long you wanna stay.” He paused and smiled at her sadly. “Thank you, for staying. It means a lot to me.” He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “This isn't really how I pictured you coming here for the first time, though.”

Cynthia smiled back at him. “Yeah.”

“You hungry?” Cisco asked her suddenly, sighing. “I don't know how long you have, but I make a mean spaghetti sauce if you--"

Her legs moved on her own, and she was across the room so fast she could have sworn she breached the distance (and maybe she had, she could have breached to Antarctica and back for how much attention she was paying to anything that wasn't Cisco). Her arms were around his neck and her mouth was on his, swallowing his sentence before he had the chance to finish it.

If Cisco minded having his sentence interrupted, he didn't show it. His arms circled her waist as if they were made to do so and tightened--not too hard, but hard enough that she could feel his heartbeat against her own. The last time they’d done this, she’d caught him off guard, hadn’t given him the chance to reciprocate, and she cursed her pride for making her do that because she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been kissed like this, like greeting a lover you hadn’t seen for months.

Cynthia Reynolds didn’t fancy herself a poet, but damn if this man couldn’t turn her into one.

They broke apart slowly, breathing hard, their foreheads pressed together as if they couldn’t bear to part as easily as their lips. Cisco’s arms tightened on her waist again, almost too tight just for half a second before they relaxed and his hands dropped down to her hips.

“You almost died,” she said softly, and internally she cringed at how small her voice sounded. She could feel her edge slipping away.

Cisco smiled. “Twice,” he confirmed. “But I’m still here. So are you.” The _for now_ went unspoken.

“I have to go back,” Cindy told him. It hurt her to say the words now that they were pressed so close together.

“I know,” he sighed, his eyes downcast. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, again. If she wasn’t careful, she’d get addicted to them.

“I have to go home…eventually,” she said slyly, the corners of her mouth turning up. “Not tonight.”

Cisco looked back up at her, the smile creeping back onto his face to match her own. “Not tonight?”

“There is a funeral to attend,” she pointed out. “And you know, I’m gonna need a place to crash…”

He grinned devilishly. “I think we can work something out.”

“I heard something about a bedroom?” she wondered out loud. “I think I’m gonna need to see it before I decide. Maybe even test it out…”

“Oh really?”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the industrial door. “After you, Mr. Ramon.”

As he moved to slide open the door, the smile wouldn’t leave her face.

The consequences could wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com)


End file.
